Intrigue
by ProtoBlues
Summary: The girls of Lelouch's household conspire against him.


Author's Note: I didn't really know what to name this at first. So I decided to name it something lame like "Conspiracy" (in reference to the summary), but then ended up with "Intrigue", since both of its definitions somewhat fit the story and that makes it sort of cool. I'll gladly accept any suggestions for names.

Disclaimer: Don't own Code Geass; Sunrise does.

Warning: Er, not really a warning, but this is partially based on the CD drama "Night Before the Decisive Battle" (11.5, or some other decimal). If you haven't heard it; basically, Suzaku walks into Lelouch's room, CC hides, Suzaku finds a strand of her hair and thinks Lelouch is sleeping with someone, and when Suzaku leaves CC starts teasing Lelouch.

* * *

"Sayako-san?" 

CC immediately stiffened in the doorway. _Didn't Lelouch say she'd be out somewhere?_ "Ah, no, it's me." She uncomfortably shifted the bag of clothes to her other hand.

There was a short pause as Nunnally tried to remember, "Oh, CC-san! I haven't seen you in a while. Are you here to see brother?"

"Yes, I am."

"Follow me, then," Nunnally steered her wheelchair around, rolling it down the hallway, "I'll take you to his room." CC obliged, and walked behind her, the bag crinkling as it went along.

"What's that?" Nunnally asked curiously.

CC blinked for a second before realizing that she was referring to the bag. "Oh, it's just clothes."

"Here we are," Nunnally skid her wheelchair to a stop and knocked on Lelouch's door. "Brother? CC's here to see you." She then turned back to CC, "Clothes? For what?"

She paused to think of an answer before a decidedly evil smirk appeared on her face, "Ask Lelouch."

The person in question opened the door at that moment, and Nunnally immediately repeated the query to him, "Why is CC bringing you clothing?"

He was confused a second before catching sight of the bag. "Oh, uh... It's for a school play! She's bringing in costumes!"

CC briskly walked in. "I'm putting these in my closet," she announced and slid the door open.

"Her closet?" Nunnally titled her head in question, "She has a closet in your room?"

"No!" Lelouch cried out, knowing full well how things must look like from Nunnally's perspective. "She's joking! She's always joking like that – she has a very peculiar sense of humor."

"I see. Well, I hope you have fun practicing for the play!" She waved goodbye and rolled herself along the hallway.

"Ah, sure." Lelouch waved back at her hesitantly. He watched his sister until she was far enough out of earshot and almost slammed the door close. "Did you _have_ to tell her something like that?" He snapped at CC, who was now sitting on his bed, hugging Cheese-kun, and feigning innocence.

"Well, I do have a closet here and I was putting the clothes in it. People with disabilities should be helped in such a way as to make that disability as small as possible, right? She couldn't see what I was doing, so I told her."

"Don't twist my words around," he snarled, "Anyways, you're going to have to pretend to leave and then sneak back in."

"I'm not going anywhere." She replied flatly.

"If you stay in here, then Nunnally will think that you're sleeping with me!"

"Well, that's _your_ problem, isn't it?"

-

Lelouch paced around nervously in his room. Since CC refused to go out, his only option was to tell Nunnally that she had left when she wasn't looking. But the problem was, of course, to bring it up. It would look rather suspicious if he said, "Nunnally! CC left when you weren't around." But if she didn't ask about her, then she would suspect that CC didn't leave. He paced some more, trying to think up a way to bring the topic up, until he suddenly threw himself down onto his chair in relief. He'd say it at dinner. Nunnally would, of course, tell Sayako to cook a fourth meal for CC. And CC would stay in his room, he'd go eat, and say, "Oh, you didn't know she already left?"

CC looked up from her belly down position on the bed. "You seem relieved."

"I am. I figured out a way to make it seem like you left because _you_ can't be bothered to walk for five minutes."

"Oh, really." She muttered without interest, and resumed her meticulous coupon collecting.

-

"Brother? It's time for dinner!"

Lelouch jumped in his seat. He looked around frantically before grabbing a sleeping aid and tying it around CC's mouth, much to her sudden annoyance.

He then answered the door, "Uh, I'll be right down!"

"What was that noise?"

"What noise? Oh, I, uh, was dozing off," which was true, "and you just startled me."

"Hm? I see." She didn't see at all. That accounted for the banging, not the muffled screaming. "CC, I hope you like spaghetti – we're having it tonight."

"Huh? Oh, Nunnally, CC already went home – I guess you didn't notice."

"What are you talking about? I'm right here," CC replied in her usual monotone, holding the sleeping aid in her right hand. "Really, if you're going to gag me, at least tie me up first. And you're a terrible liar." She then added an afterthought, "But spaghetti sounds good."

"Eh?" Nunnally was now thoroughly confused. And Lelouch's stuttering was not helping the situation.

"I, er- CC, I told you that was a stupid joke! That wasn't funny at all, right, Nunnally?"

"Erm, you were gagging her?"

"That's- It's part of the play! I told you – she has a strange sense of humor. Anyways, you go eat first. We'll be there in a minute." Once Nunnally was gone, Lelouch turned to his partner in crime, who was, once again, faking innocence. "Why are you eating with us?"

"I like Italian food." She responded simply. "Besides," she gave a mocking grin, "Kururugi already knows about our relationship, so I think your family should too."

"You just can't stop teasing me about that, can you?" He muttered and walked out of his room, and with a sigh, motioned for CC to follow him. "It can't be helped..."

-

"It's not very often that Lelouch-sama brings home his friends," Sayako noted, putting down the plates of food.

"Oh, that's because CC-san is special, isn't she, brother?" Nunnally smiled. "Itadekimasu!" she chirped, childishly amused at the newly learned Japanese custom, and began digging in.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch blushed furiously, "Don't say things like that! I told you: we're not like that!"

"Of course not." She smiled gently in amusement, "CC-san, what's your opinion on the matter?"

"Of course we're very special to each other. I think we'd have to be for our futures to be intertwined."

Lelouch was horrified beyond words. Sayako was fascinated and prodding for more information. "Intertwined? So you two are..."

"Engaged!" Nunnally supplied happily.

"Isn't that a bit..."

"Fast?" Nunnally supplied again, "I thought that too. But I think what's most important is that brother is happy. If he truly feels that way about her, then no matter how fast it is, I'm happy for them."

"But we're not engaged!" Lelouch cried out, flustered and his arms flailing wildly in gesture.

Sayako looked quizzically at Nunnally. "Um..."

"I don't know why he's denying it either. Maybe he wanted us to be surprised when he sets a date and invites us?"

"Mm, that makes sense." And the two began conversing in low voices, probably exchanging theories of what grand wedding scheme Lelouch had in mind, and ignoring the more than disgruntled Lelouch.

"I hope you're happy," he muttered to CC.

She stuffed a forkful of spaghetti in her mouth before responding. "Of course. This is very good tomato sauce."


End file.
